


Revenge is Sweet, or Is It?

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Revenge is Sweet, or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Episode Story #1

| 

**WARNING:** The following to be attempted only by SERIOUS Highlander fans! 

Below is a little story I composed which has hidden in it the titles of FIFTY-TWO (52) Highlander: The Series episodes. 

Your mission, should you decide to accept it, is to seek out all 52 titles. This will separate the Men and the Women from the Girls and the Boys where HL is concerned. Not having seen the episodes is no excuse. There are plenty of websites with the titles listed. There were 119 episodes in all, but I am not THAT crazy. Only REAL titles are acceptable. Some may LOOK authentic but are not. The writing is a little hokey, but I had to fit in the titles EXACTLY as they appear in the show. 

Because I do not relish bloodshed (especially my own), the answers have been highlighted in capital letters in a rewrite of the story (found below). Honor system applies-no looking ahead. 

Ready? Okay, here goes. 

**Revenge is Sweet, or Is It?**

At one minute to midnight, the crash of thunder awakened the immortal Cimoli from his feverish, haunted dream. Peering out of half closed eyes, as through a glass darkly, he could still see the hunters stealthily drawing nearer, closing in on him. He was reliving the obsession-being stalked by the vampire and the beast below that was nameless. 

His courage all but left him. He tried to turnabout but-there was nowhere to run-no refuge from these timeless, malevolent monsters. Blinking rapidly in the darkness, he could barely see. No evil can be worse than this, he thought, as he shuddered to a full awakening. 

'Justice,' they cried. 'You cannot play the innocent with us! The testimony of guilt can be read on your bloody hands! Run!' they laughed fiendishly, 'run for your life! Your glory days are over! Your judgement day is at hand! We will hunt you till death! No saving grace for you, Cimoli! Even on holy ground, we will find you. An eye for an eye, Cimoli! Remember, blood for blood!' 

He sat up, drenched with stale sweat. His eyes still would not open completely-so afraid he was of what he might see. He stared ahead, half blind. 'Faith,' he muttered, 'I must have faith. I've committed no mortal sins; I'm an innocent man. There must be reasonable doubt. I would never intentionally do something wicked, definitely not! To be hounded this way! To be the object of a manhunt to the death! Me! Those beasts don't know me for the fighter that I am!' 

The moon had risen. The rays pierced the shadows of the gathering clouds and made studies in light on the wall. Cimoli left the bed, stood erect like the modern Prometheus, looking down at the sleeping form of Chelsea. Once, his deadly enemy, now his lover. But was she? What was she? Lover or enemy? 

Questions flooded his mind. Their reunion held the promises of forgiveness for past mistakes and indiscretions. Could this star-crossed lover be the cause of his nightmares? She had given him wine before he slept. Did she slip deadly medicine into it? She didn't know he was immortal! Was this her vendetta? Of course-she was the avenging angel incarnate! She seduced and lured him with her counterfeit love like the lamb to the slaughter! But he was a lamb no more. The timid lamb was replaced by the raging lion. The song of the executioner echoed throughout his being as he exploded in blazing fury. 

'Chelsea! Witch! Fiend!' he cried. You made an unholy alliance with the devil and it ends now!' He raised his sword high, and brought it down viciously-powered by his anger and betrayed hopes. Deliverence, he whispered. 

It was over. He was free. Finale. 

* * *

The answers. How did you do? 

**45-52** qualifies you for the golden katana award.   
**35-44** a silver dagger   
**25-43** a kitchen knife   
**Below 25** a rusty pocketknife 

* * *

**REVENGE IS SWEET, or Is It?**

At ONE MINUTE TO MIDNIGHT, the crash of thunder awakened THE IMMORTAL CIMOLI from his feverish, HAUNTED dream. Peering out of half closed eyes, AS THROUGH A GLASS DARKLY, he could still see THE HUNTERS stealthily drawing nearer, closing in on him. He was reliving the OBSESSION-being stalked by THE VAMPIRE and THE BEAST BELOW that was nameless. 

His COURAGE all but left him. He tried to TURNABOUT but-there was NOWHERE TO RUN-no refuge from these TIMELESS, malevolent monsters. Blinking rapidly in THE DARKNESS, he could barely SEE. NO EVIL can be worse than this, he thought, as he shuddered to a full awakening. 

'JUSTICE,' they cried. 'You cannot play THE INNOCENT with us! The TESTIMONY of guilt can be read on your bloody hands! Run!' they laughed fiendishly, 'RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Your GLORY DAYS are over! Your JUDGEMENT DAY is at hand! We will hunt you TILL DEATH! No SAVING GRACE for you, Cimoli! Even on holy ground, we will find you. AN EYE FOR AN EYE, Cimoli! Remember, blood for blood!' 

He sat up, drenched with stale sweat. His eyes still would not open completely-so afraid he was of what he might see. He stared ahead, half BLIND. 'FAITH,' he muttered, 'I must have faith. I've committed no MORTAL SINS; I'm an INNOCENT MAN. There must be REASONABLE DOUBT. I would never intentionally do SOMETHING WICKED, definitely NOT! TO BE hounded this way! TO BE the object of a MANHUNT to the death! ME! THOSe beasts don't know me for THE FIGHTER that I am!' 

The moon had risen. The rays pierced the SHADOWS of THE GATHERING clouds and made STUDIES IN LIGHT on the wall. Cimoli left the bed, stood erect like THE MODERN PROMETHEUS, looking down at the sleeping form of Chelsea. Once, his deadly enemy, now his lover. But was she? What was she? Lover or enemy? 

Questions flooded his mind. Their REUNION held the PROMISES of forgiveness for past mistakes and INDISCRETIONS. Could this STAR-CROSSED lover be the cause of his nightmares? She had given him wine before he slept. Did she slip DEADLY MEDICINE into it? She didn't know he was immortal! Was this her VENDETTA? Of course-she was the AVENGING ANGEL incarnate! She seduced and lured him with her COUNTERFEIT love like THE LAMB to the slaughter! But he was a lamb no more. The timid lamb was replaced by the raging lion. The SONG OF THE EXECUTIONER echoed throughout his being as he exploded in blazing fury. 

'ChelSEA! WITCH! Fiend!' he cried. You made an UNHOLY ALLIANCE with the devil and it ends now!' He raised his sword high, and brought it down viciously-powered by his anger and betrayed hopes. DELIVERANCE, he whispered. 

It was over. He was free. FINALE. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001   
  
---|---


End file.
